C'était l'hiver
by Sevina
Summary: Oneshot, plusieurs années après la bataille, Harry se souvient.Ne prends pas compte du tome 7.


_Ce one-shot a été écrit à partir de la chanson c'était l'hiver de Francis Cabrel. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, sur ce site il est maintenant interdit de mettre des paroles de chanson donc les paroles n'y sont plus. Logique non? _

_Pour ceux connaissant la chanson, dans le texte, il dit: Le soir de ses vingts ans. Si les paroles seraient toujours là, vous auriez lu: Le jour de ses vingts ans. Simple changement de mot pour faire concorder le tout._

_Bonne lecture!_

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il y a maintenant vingt ans que la bataille c'est terminé. Tant de perte pour pouvoir détruire Voldemort, des pertes chères pour les sorciers mais qui ont été d'un coté bénéfique à une meilleur vie. Bien sur certain mangemort court toujours en liberté mais privée de leurs maitres, ils ne sont pas dangereux. Parfois un procès retient l'attention mais ils sont de moins en moins relié à la magie noir et surtout au seigneur des ténèbres.

Il y a vingt ans, j'en avais alors vingt-un, j'était considéré comme le survivant. J'ai survécu oui mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrettes de ne pas avoir été tué lorsque j'avais 1 an. Cette partie de l'histoire vous a été raconté il ne me sert donc à rien de vous la dire. Mes années à Poudlard aussi, la gazette des sorciers a tellement recceuillis de témoignage de mon entourage encores vivant que j'ai l'impression de tout revoir devant mes yeux comme un vieux film moldu. Pendant un temps j'ai eu peur de voir tout les travaux avec notes à l'appui être retranscrit dans le journal. Non pas que les notes soient médiocre mais ils n'ont pas besoin de voir à quel point j'étais nul en potion et surtout à quel point rogue adorait rajouter des commentaires.

Cette après-midi je dois me rendre à une soirée en mémoire de ceux disparue pendant la bataille. Il y a maintenant 20 ans, 1 jour, 12 heures et 54 secondes que tout c'est terminé. En fait Voldemort est mort il y a vingt ans hier mais pour moi la terre à cessé de tournée au moment précis que je viens de vous dire. C'est à se moment que Ginny, ma Ginny est morte dans mes bras.

Nous devions nous marier une fois la guerre terminée. Une sorte de célébration pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. La vie après Voldemort. Je ne vous racontes pas la bataille, la gazette la relaté assez souvent. Non je vous plonges dans mes souvenirs, quelques heures après la mort de Voldemort. Avant d'oublier, les journaux ont dit qu'il était mort dans la soirée, je vous assures que j'ai le moment exacte, il est mort à minuit tué d'un avada qui sortait tout droit de la baguette d'Hermione. Étrange n'est-ce pas d'être quand même appellé le survivant, l'élu, celui qui a tué Voldemort une seconde fois? Par respect pour Hermione et parce qu'elle ma supplier de le faire j'ai dis l'avoir tué. Tandis que je vis continuellement avec ce secret et que je suis invités à tout les bals, Hermione elle dirige Poudlard . Oh elle n'est pas seule, Ron et les Jumeaux sont avec elle. Ron enseigne le vol, Fred les sortilèges et Georges la métamorphose. J'ignores comment ils font avec leurs chaînes de magasin mais bon c'est leurs problèmes pas le miens. Pour ma part je suis auror et je vois presque à tout les jours le portrait de ce crapaud d'Ombrage quand je suis au ministère. Eh moi qui croyais que les sorciers qui était dans un grand lieu publique comme Poudlard, le ministère ou Ste-Mangouste devaient avoir fait quelques choses pour la communauté sorcières. Ah non c'est vrai ombrage a fait quelques choses de grandiose pour les sorciers: elle est morte!

Plongeon dans mon souvenir voulez-vous? Attention ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, bien que le déplacement des corps avaient déjà commencé, il en reste beaucoup trop. Un feu avait ravagé une partie de la forêt interdite brulant des animaux et quelques centaure aussi, une fumée s'en échappe toujours donc la visibilité est réduite. Enfin bref vous verrez.

* * *

- « Hermione! Hermione! » hurlait Ron et Harry

Ils étaient tout deux au coté d'Hermione qui avait perdue connaissance après avoir lancé l'avada sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce sort demandait une grande énergie magique et bien qu'Hermione était une grande sorcière, sa jeunesse jouait contre elle, diminuant sa capacité comparé à voldemort qui ne semblait pas souffrir lorsqu'il lançait le sortilège de la mort. La jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux, voyant qu'elle était simplement en état de choc, Harry partie voir si d'autre survivant était sur place ou s'ils avaient tous été transporté.

Vers le milieu de la plaine, il vit une silhouette couché en boule. Cette forme il la connaissait par coeur pour avoir dormis tout contre elle pendant trois ans. Sa chevelure de feu ne mentait pas sa Ginny était à quelques pas.

- « Ginny chérie.. » murmura Harry en prennant sa fiancé dans ses bras.

- « Harry, je suis si fatiguée…. Il y a trop de mort, nous avons perdu trop de sorcier… il ne me reste plus rien… je suis si fatiguée… » murmura Ginny les yeux brillant de larmes.

- « tout va bien Ginny… tout va s'arranger… je vais t'amener chez nous… » murmura Harry en essayant de sourire pour la rassurer.

_- « _C'est trop tard Harry… j'ai tant donné pour cette terre et voit ce qu'elle nous donne en retour… que désolation, je suis fatiguée de me battre pour une cause perdu…. »

_- _« Ce n'est pas une cause perdu… nous avons tué voldemort pour avoir un avenir ici. Pour que tous puissent vivre sans ombre derrière eux…. Sans savoir s'ils vont voir le soleil se levé… »

_- «_ Promet moi une chose Harry, vit ta vie sans un regard derrière toi… sois heureux.. » murmura Ginny en versant une larme qui n'avait porté aucune attention au parole de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

D'une main tremblante elle caressa la joue d'Harry avant de la laissé tomber mollement au sol…

Harry paniqua, en criant de se réveiller, il la secoua de toute ses forces en maudissant le ciel de lui avoir enlevé l'amour de sa vie. Ron vint pleuré avec son meilleur ami. Tout deux pleurait pour leurs amour perdu. L'amour d'une soeur et l'amour de l'être aimé.

* * *

- « Je vous avais averti que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Peut-être comprendez-vous pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre. Je ne retrouves ma joie que lorsque je vois la petite Ginny, la fille d'Hermione et Ron. Elle ressemble tellement à ma Ginny. Ils l'ont appellez ainsi en mémoire de sa tante qu'elle ne connaitra jamais. À chaque fois que je la vois, je lui racontes tout ce que je sais sur ma Ginny. Elle est en droit de savoir d'ou lui vient se merveilleux prénom. Dire que cette petite entrera à Poudlard en septembre. Bon je dois y allez si je ne veux pas être en retard à Poudlard pour la cérémonie…

Après un signe de la main au soleil, Harry transplana…_  
_


End file.
